Takoyaki Power
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Miichan is asked to be used as a model at Ayame's shop, along with Ritsu. While she still clings to her old feelings for Shigure, she starts to see the wonders of Ritsu. She also learns that the Sohma family isn't as happy as it appears. And that Shigure


**Takoyaki Power**

By Sashi Mizumoto

**A/N**: Welcome! I've been in a Fruits Basket mood, and I decided to just write what I felt like writing. I have no idea where this came from, but whatever.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM UP TO CHAPTER 121 OF THE MANGA (or may in the future, I'm still not sure yet). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

However, I still haven't read all of it. So if I mess something up, please tell me! XD (Although I'll probably just keep it. I mean, it's a fanfiction. It can be wrong).

I hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Dedication**: To Laura, who calls Kyou "kitty".

**CHAPTER ONE**

Shigure smirked as Mitsuru's cries reverberated off the walls.

"SHIGURE-SAN! I NEED YOUR MANUSCRIPT! I'VE ALREADY WAITED TWO WEEKS FOR THE LAST HUNDRED PAGES! THE PUBLISHER WON'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Tears ran down her reddening face and she collapsed to the ground. Wiping them away in anger, her eyes lit with a sudden determination. "SHIGURE-SAN, I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THOSE PAGES!" She pushed herself off the ground and stood menacingly in front of him, the tears now finally ending.

Shigure waited for a few minutes before smiling up at her calmly. "Mii-chan, would you like to eat some souba noodles? Tohru-kun is making some right now as we speak. You know, for the New Year!" Mitsuru stared at him blankly for a minute, not quite understanding what was going on. For a few seconds she sat in silence, but her tirade had not ended yet. "WHERE ARE THE DAMN PAGES?"

* * *

Mitsuru opened her apartment door, searching blindly for the light switch. She had ended up staying and eating souba noodles, which had been very delicious. And after much pestering, she had finally gotten Shigure-san to cough up the pages she needed to send out. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed loudly as the lights turned on. She haphazardly threw her coat and keys on the floor before walking to the large red couch and flopping onto it. With her eyes half open, she let her mind wander onto random topics.

'Shigure-san said he'd give me the first chapter of his new book next week. But knowing him, he'll pull some stunt that'll make me pull my own hair out. Those souba noodles were really good tonight. Who made them? I'm sure Shigure-san mentioned a name. Oh! It was Tohru-kun! I haven't really talked to her, but from how Shigure-san talks about her, she seems very kind. Even though he's an idiot, he has the most heart wrenching eyes. What has he seen? Or even done? Whenever I look into his eyes, I see darkness, which contrasts so sharply with his exterior attitude. But what is that man thinking? I can never figure out Shigure-san. What's the rest of his family like? Who have I met? Hmm, what were their names? ...Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, and, um...Ritsu-kun! That's right! He was the sweet man who was going to go with me to buy Shigure-san some takoyaki!' Mitsuru closed her eyes, not even bothering to get up and change out of her suit. She rested her head upon her hand and let herself be enveloped by sleep.

Sunlight poured in through Shigure's window and he glared up at it. An aching pain ran through his head and he grimaced. 'I hate headaches...' Feeling clammy, he wiped at his forehead and was surprised at the thin layer of cool sweat adorning his brow. He stared down at the blank sheet of paper before him and picked up a pen. He twirled it between his fingers before standing to go get some green tea.

As Shigure walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by Tohru's warm smile. However, it quickly turned to concern as she walked towards him briskly. "Shigure-san? Are you not feeling well this morning? You look terribly pale..." She held up a hand and pressed it gently to his forehead. "AH! You have a fever! G-GO LIE DOWN SHIGURE-SAN, I'LL GO GET YOU MEDICINE!" She pushed Shigure out of the kitchen before arranging a tray of some sort for him. Not even bothering to argue, he slowly walked back to his room, attempting to steady himself.

However, he hadn't rested for five minutes before a large thumping noise echoed throughout the house. He lifted his head a bit and stared as his bedroom door was thrown open with a tremendous force. Like a tornado, Mitsuru came flying in. "SHIGURE-SANNNNNNNNN! I NEED THE PAGES! YOU PROMISED ME THEY'D BE DONE A WEEK AGO!" Just as she was about to attack him, she realized that he was sprawled across the floor. She looked down at him curiously and knelt down. "Shigure-san?" He just stared up at her, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Mii-chan..." Mitsuru blinked and a light blush spread on her cheeks. "Y-Yes Shigure-san?" He grinned. "Your panties are white today! The lace is very cute!" He made a little heart sign with his index fingers and thumbs and Mitsuru hit him forcefully on the head. He rolled across the floor and bumped into the wall. Mitsuru stood and attempted to lower her skirt. "SHIGURE-SAN, JUST GIVE ME THE STUPID PAGES!" Just as she was about to smash her high heeled shoe into Shigure's face, a knock came from the door and Tohru entered, along with Hatori and Ayame.

"Ah, Shigure-san! I made you some soup! And I asked Hatori-san if he would come and check up on you, to make sure you were okay! And Ayame-san decided to come too!" Hatori smiled at Tohru before walking over to the semi-conscious Shigure. Ayame, seeing Mitsuru there, ran over to her. "AH! Ma jolié fille! Are you the infamous Mii-chan?" Mitsuru could only nod, taken aback, before Ayame gripped her hands and waved them up and down. "So you're the little hell hound that nips at Shigure's heels day in and day out! He's told us much about you!" Mitsuru slowly turned her head towards Shigure, who was now cowering behind Hatori. Ayame waved his hand and Mitsuru turned her attention back to him.

"Shigure-kun forgot to mention how cute you were though. Perhaps you'd like to model some clothes from my shop?" He took her hand in his and smiled, causing Mitsuru to blush. "U-Uh, um, eh?" Shigure let out a loud yelp as Hatori stuck his arm with a needle. Ayame continued on. "Well, this month I have a shortage of models and I need someone with a pretty face like you! And, you get to keep the outfit! What do you say?" He winked and kissed her on the hand tenderly. Mitsuru looked up at him with a somewhat hesitant look. "And your name is...?" Ayame flipped his long locks over his shoulders, letting them glisten in the bright light. He flashed her a thumbs up. "I AM AYAME SOHMA-KUN! Though you may now call me Ayame-kun." He bowed, his bright orange sparkled outfit glittering with a fierce ferocity that everyone had to cover their eyes. One thought flashed through everyone's minds.

'So...SO BRIGHT!'

* * *

That next Saturday, Mitsuru somehow found herself at the front of Ayame's shop. She looked down at the card he had given her and back up at the front window. 'Oh God, what does he sell?' Shaking her head fiercely, Mitsuru, now filled with determination, stomped into the store. She let out a little huff and looked around. Suddenly, a cute girl in a maid uniform came out to great her.

"Are you Mitsuru-san?" Mitsuru nodded and the girl smiled. "Welcome, welcome! Ayame-kun is waiting for you! My name is Mine! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She bowed down and Mitsuru returned the bow. "Thank you very much Mine-san." Mine smiled. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and waved for Mitsuru to follow her. "Ayame-kun and Ritsu-san are waiting for you in the back!" Mitsuru stopped. "I thought it was just going to be me?" Mine shook her head. "Nope! Ritsu-san is here too! Is that a problem?" Mitsuru shook her head. "N-No! I'm sorry, I was just confused!" As she walked into the back, she was shocked to see Ayame hemming a yukata on Ritsu. In fact, she wouldn't have recognized Ritsu if no one had told her it was him.

Ritsu's golden hair was tied back loosely with a large lavender bow and black butterflies embroidered onto it. The yukata was a mix of lavender and a soft tint of pink. Black butterflies seemed to be flying around the large white lilies that encircled the bottom of the yukata. Mitsuru could only stare at him for a few minutes in shock that a man could be so beautiful. On his feet, Ritsu wore simple white slippers with intricate designs sewn with black thread. He had light makeup applied to his face, a light hint of blush and scarlet lipstick. He opened his eyes and looked over at Mitsuru tenderly, giving her a small smile. Her mouth was slightly open in amazement, and as she walked over hesitantly, like a dear approaching a strange creature, she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Everyone stared down at her for a minute before Ritsu, who had looked so stunning just a moment ago, went into a sudden rampage of apologies.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I MADE YOU TRIP! I GOT IN YOUR WAY! I'M A WASTE OF SPACE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I WAS BORN! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY!" Ritsu ran around in his yukata, knocking over sheets of fabrics and a box of pins and needles. As he was about to step on a few needles, Mitsuru screamed, "WATCH OUT RITSU-SAN!" She ran over to him and pushed him out of the way, but fell on the needles with the palm of her right hand instead. She let out a cry and Ritsu looked even more devastated. "I'M SO SORRY! I HURT YOU! I DON'T DESERVE TO SHARE THE SAME AIR AS YOU!" Mitsuru screamed again, "LOOK, IF YOU'RE SO SORRY, HELP ME UP NOW!" However, as Ritsu reached his pale hand towards her bloodied one, she slapped his hand away with her left hand. "No. Never mind. Don't help. If you do, your yukata might get bloody. And it's too beautiful." Looking at Mitsuru for a moment, Ritsu ripped off the yukata, leaving him in a light tank top and a pair of jeans. Mitsuru blushed, having thought he would be pretty much naked underneath it. Gently, he brushed some needles away from the ground with a mini broom and looked down at Mitsuru. He bent down towards her and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Mitsuru-san. All I can do it make people unhappy..." Mitsuru looked at him and noticed a somewhat empty look in his eyes. She took her left hand and gently patted Ritsu on the head, as though consoling a small child. "Ritsu-san, you didn't do anything wrong. People are imperfect, and that's what makes them so interesting and beautiful. With your mistakes, you are a beautiful person Ritsu-san." Mitsuru blushed a bright red. "I-I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M EXACTLY SAYING ANYMORE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SO FORWARD!" Ritsu let out a small chuckle. "It's wonderful. You're so full of spirit Mitsuru-san!"

Mitsuru looked at him for a moment before deciding on something. "Please, call me Mitsuru-kun."

* * *

Apparently, during the disaster, Ayame had gone to call Hatori while Mine had gone to get a first aid kit. Mine quickly returned and attempted to mop up some of Mitsuru's blood. Ritsu looked as though he had turned six shades of green, so Mitsuru kindly asked him to go wait in the front of the store to wait for Hatori. As Mine cleaned and Mitsuru held her hand in pain, Mine smiled. "That was very kind and brave of you Mitsuru-san. To protect Ritsu-kun like that, that is." Mitsuru blushed and looked down at her lap. "Thank you." Mine grinned. "I just hope that if I ever see Ayame-kun in that sort of predicament, I can save him as well." Mitsuru looked over at Mine curiously and realized that there was something deeper about Mine and Ayame's relationship than she knew.

"It's too bad that we didn't get any modeling work done today though. But I guess that's all right. We can wait for another time. But, um, would you like to see the outfit you were going to wear?" Mitsuru looked down at her hand before smirking. "Nope. I like surprises." Mine giggled. "That's so wonderful! Thank you!"

A small knock interrupted the conversation and both girls looked towards the three men who entered. Ritsu was emitting a sniffling noise with Ayame patting him on the back gently. Hatori looked down at Mitsuru's wound and sighed. "Did Shigure inflict this on you, or was this an accident?" Mitsuru let out a bit of a strained laugh. "No, Shigure-san wouldn't dare to pull this kind of crap on me." Hatori's eyes darkened for a moment. "Don't be too sure that you know what he'd be willing to do or not. Mitsuru blinked, but Hatori shook his head. "Now, let me see your wound."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N**: Yep, a short chapter, I know. And really slow. XD But the plot will show itself soon, I promise. + But um, I hope this gets better soon! For once, I have nothing planned out in the future, this is all from my head. I think it shows... Oh well. Leave some love.


End file.
